Elsa the Frosty 'Monster'
by ChadR-2014
Summary: It a what if Elsa herself a Vigor Junkie that having drinking problem and it up to her sisters, guy with deer and former addict to drink named "Krampus" are on way to take her into rehab just like her Mother long time ago...
1. Chapter 1 - Elsa Story

Long time ago in may say in between late sixteenth to mid nineteenth century, They were a Scandinavian kingdom on crack (According to egoist insane and Monarch Elsa) they were four or five princess who are born in there Queen's "crack", There names are Elsa, Lisa, Banana, Katara and unusually least deform is Anna D. the Third by her abusive father the king Booker Dagfinn the Second [Note Dagfinn mean "Burning hellish day" in Old Norse].

* * *

**Her Version of her Story**

Her own story goes that her Dad loves her least deform daughter than her and other three because of his lookist views on us and accused your mother is "Libertarian National Progressive" views so he abuse her to make Sam (your mom) on crack. So for next five years your mother dies and I'm still want my dad dead for being abusive for those tenths-ish years of madness, insanity, delusions and autistic-like disorder for developed by him and only four of us are gaining the symptoms. So for next three years later only two of your sisters committed suicides and some people in kingdom want to pay respects the two respects of Lisa S. and Maybe Katara or Banana, Put the your dad banned the death ceremonies it due of it lied the people about the daughter that are "Heathens or Shame the girls that converted to Norse faith". So some the people are not buying it to One of the Princess (Elsa that told to Anna D.) told the truth to it citizens, So in few years the kingdom ran into moderate civil unrest due of King Booker Dagfinn tyranny is corrupted himself and caused the kingdom's lose money wealths to attempted creating cult of personality for himself and Anna D., Put Elsa and Banana or Maybe Katara run away to castle and started to formed resistance so they take down his father insanity.

Later in first day of resistance, Elsa started formed headquarters at nearest to capital of kingdom, She begin make paper to recruitment followers and arms militants to take down the king, Later back to castle, Anna D is checking the room for Elsa and Katara?, She called the guards to find the girls and she going to her dad that they are gone, Booker announced a Hunt of Girls and Announces them as "Traitors" so now they need to be killed and it includes all the citizens of kingdoms to finds the two. So the citizens are somewhat mad at the girls so they want to pay cash or crack by some?, And get back to their lives. So later back the Headquarters the two founded for peasants of kingdom and they also good conspiracy theorists against the king for his insanity and tyranny. They some are armed followers and one is least protester. Elsa announced need the trolls to helped them aid the revolution against my evil father. Later she pray to Orthodox Christian God for Special Power to killed his dad. So a Tear popped up from Sky and Drop a Vigor named Old Man Winter front her hand and She read it and don't understand it, It simply is in "Bad Scandinavian", so she drink it and her hand quickly get the cold hands for second and go back to normal, She try her new power s on a reindeer and it freeze to death and try other one in form of ice arrow to shoot the poor deer in heart and taking back to headquarter so to show them that she believe it from Orthodox Christian God to give her powers. So for night her revenge, So in a week later the kingdom are tired to find the girls and Elsa are getting good in "Magical" Ice Powers that "God" give her powers and get few more follower to take him down, The hunters and Citizens are close to find the sisters days away.

In few days since they eventually found the two along the their resistance group since some papers announced they formed a revolutionary resistance group, Put some of Citizens now understand and questioning the other loyal believers idea that killing the girls will get us pay is feels wrong and it very wrong to do. Loyals now feeling the Confused citizens are attempted them to their "reason" but mostly failed. So several hundred citizens are aid and joining the girls and their revolutionary resistance group to take down the awfully tyrant to death. So the loyalist of Booker are still find them until the "Traitors" getting there by Horses and getting some weaponry to attack the headquarters. The "Traitors" are getting Wagons, Several more weapons and Some Horses to the Headquarters in time before it too late. So in four days, The Elsa's followers are getting there in time. And too late for Loyalist of Booker are announced a battle of the Headquarters begin, Elsa throw and reveal the Ice powers and slapped least few the loyalists and several loyalists attack back in swords, couple guns and few cannons which they moderate damage the headquarters, She used the abilities on used and she release few sharped ice arrow in loyalists and creating a ice bridge to attack on loyalist cannons and killed all loyalist, It caused a battle won by her Revolutionaries and herself course. So she check any her followers are damaged, Only six followers are damaged and she used her ice powers to cooled the flame of her and her sister's headquarters. So she make a boring speech to take down her father insanity and she premise to make kingdom a better place along getting economy back up.

As she finished the boring speech another Old Man Winter vigor came from sky again safety in her bedroom, Instead keep it for battle at kingdom's city, She just drink it just to be check is same favor, It just same as last one, However went she drink it, She developed mainly immune from frost bites and her eyes are look as she died, along her insanity is even worst, While she most notice it she think it's "Devil's disease" so she instead going to rebel doctor, She just cover herself until the victory. In the father castle in days later, He fear that her daughters and some the citizens are against him as her daughter is now a "Monster" as some his loyals saw her now. He order the kingdom under Martial Law along Economy to behold as he ask this loyal citizens to protected the castle until her, my second daughter and traitors attack him. He ask the nation's military to defended the castle and kingdom is feared of obviously rebellion that is coming. So some them are get some gunpowder, cannons, some guns and two thousands soldiers along few hundred medics to protected the kingdom.

In next two days Elsa and Katara's army are now leading to castle to overthrow him and his loyals, Elsa is now begin having on-off delirium-like delusions and believing Katara is traitor to her revolutionaries and herself. So until she win the battle, she plans to executed her that purpose. As her insanity is more worse, few more Old Man Winter bottles are now appear just random as Elsa is slowly addicted to it. Until her rebel found a pro-king village she just ask her men to burned it to ground for her you know. Some men may have plan to the kids as her rebels, And elsa used her ice power to killed the village's authority and they leaved the place burned with converted her citizens as her rebels and after that she attack few more villages and towns along taked the them into her rebels, some of them escape, Elsa used her powers again to kill them with ice sword or sometime used her other ice powers to snapped them of their deaths. Until they made the Kingdom's city, Few of her rebels see her non humans as her ice powers is making her more insane, According to herself, Some rebels ask what wrong of herself, she ask them to think it god to give this bottle as vengeance's of her dad abusive ways and give your freedom back. Some them are may understand that they just pretend to be happy about it and now whole rebellion are plan to attacked the castle in next day, for now is to rest for night.

Until day come, she now send the infantry/violent armed protesters out to battlefield of castle and started fire at guard at first sight, later she send herself and second telled artillery to fire the castle (along unintended damaged the buildings in the town) as the artillery fire to castle and town was damage with some on buildings burning. The rebels and Elsa are invaded the lower part of city, Elsa is try to freezed the building to stop burning put distracted by soldiers so she killed several by her ice power as she almost looked no longer human princess along her skin begin growing small crystalines in her clothing, Her eyes looking even worse and her now mostly pale from vigor, Put now instead she turns into supervillainess mutant queen from Biopunk Science Fiction. The rebels occupied the mostly the town with leaving sixty rebels killed and two hundred and fourteenth soldier with nine guards killed. Elsa is closer to killed him, While back the castle that her army is catching on to him and his power so he started to get his closeted for his "Weapons" which is a vigor that named Shock Jockey and Devil Kiss to fight her Ice "Powers" so he ask the captain or someone to ceasefire and let himself to fight her second daughter.

So he sent a guard to send her letter to cease her rebels. And just fight with me and you in castle to who leaving the kingdom and exile from he. So as half the place is burning to ground, The guard was intended to be captured by rebels and send to rebel-occupied bar to tell her ceasefire her rebels to fight off. She accepted the offer and tell her guards to ceasefire and walked to castle to watched fight of father and daughter, So as The king to fight with her, she looked her "More ugly" than she left the castle as her dad called that. Elsa who now said so cold from drink said that it rude so he need to "be banished from kingdom" so she sent her ice power, Put his father now sending his "Fire powers" on her which cost her ice arrows burned, This caused some the rebels to accuse him for that God is cheating for him abused her to death. So Elsa is better attack him front and He used his "Electric Powers" on her to stop being on front of him. Elsa is better do it quick by making bigger Ice arrow so he is injured. She did as she could, and he try to used a big fire ball as he could put it not enough, So it he him injured by her second daughter's bigger ice arrow and snapped his stomach and leaving him slowly dying.

His daughter to stop it and tell her to win, However she know it, Put she changed her mind and tell him that monster that he made to her. And killed him by finishing him off to make the bigger ice arrow more into his stomach and he scream to death. It leaving some rebels are glad to do the right thing and executed the loyalist of all castle. Anna ask her servants to leaving the place quickly, They leaving put some them are caught and killed in hours later. Anna announced is better to hide from her and better find way to cure her addiction from that drink by started until they hide in mountains safety from her and her now mutated rebel and some citizens are infected the kingdom with that drinks from sky now recently popping up since.


	2. Chapter 2 - Anna Story or Her's weed

**Six days later**

* * *

Since Elsa finally succeeded control the kingdom, The kingdom put mainly capital city are slowly rebuild thanks of more Vigors are reengineered by your biologists and scientists to make your citizens powerful than any other human, Yet it cost lot of some Citizens goes severe addicted the drinks which made them eventually ugly nonhumans as I think (Anna). While my sister addiction is not going away either as she look to frozen freak of nature for being "weed" in it.

So after that I and Katara escaped from her insanity, And restarted yours lifes as Womanbabies in Few miles outside of Kingdom's borders until She dies or Her need growned out of her addiction completely, However she Maybe died put not her Growing out of her addiction is impossible to out grown. Put she already quickly lose her mind on drink said by her sister.

Since that drink believe was god, Put accordring to herself its possibly not god, Put it's likely those trolls that made her crazy on Cracked-like state with very unlikely to changed her back to old self.

So after she talk to herself a course, Anna and Katara go privatly leaves the city and nevered go back until they get help from human town to get supples and later to find weapons, more supples and now major goal is to find non-vigor junkie kingdom to created an cured for all them.


End file.
